Not Love
by Inglorious DMK
Summary: KennyKai. A chance meeting in a Russian cafe leads to something more.


Title: Not Love

Author: Kameko-chan

Pairings: Kenny/Kai

Notes: Andhera told me to write Kenny/Kai, and thus this was written. Kenny needs love.

Time had been good to him.

That was the first coherent thought that went through Kai's mind when the slim, leggy youth he'd been eyeing sat himself at Kai's table and told him his name. Kai could hardly believe it when the name 'Kenny' registered in his mind as the short, nerdy Beyblade technician of his old team. Surely there must be some mistake; surely this alien creature was not the same boy who had once donned kneesocks and cokebottle glasses, messy hair and cumbersome laptop. Who would have expected these long legs and gorgeous green eyes from one such as that?

They talked for awhile, Kenny had become easier to talk to since he stopped speaking geekspeak. He told Kai about his job as an architect, not some sort of technician as Kai would have guessed. He was on vacation for the month, he said, and had ended up meeting Kai purely by chance. Kai blessed his luck.

Neither had kept in touch with the other members of their infamous team. As the years had gone by and they grew out of Beyblading, it seemed that their usual scattering had become permanent. Last either knew, Tyson was still in Japan, Ray in China, Max in America. Kenny had moved to America as well, but Max lived on the other side of the country—and it was a big country.

Kai inquired as to why Kenny left Japan when he and Tyson had seemed so close, but the younger man seemed disinclined to pursue the subject and so it was dropped.

More than an hour passed with this idle chatter. As the minutes ticked by, Kai felt his initial spark of attraction return and grow. He wanted that succulent piece of flesh across the table, wanted to strip him naked and ravish him in the middle of the café. And it seemed that Kenny, with his heavy-lidded stares and knowing smile, would not object. Past seemed to lose all meaning, all that mattered was that they were there, together, at that moment; what they had been and what they had done was not even a factor.

Too soon, Kenny stood to leave. He smiled and waved and said how nice it was to see him again, but Kai's interest did not lie with these niceties and the brunette knew it. A light brush of Kenny's hand against his own and Kai felt a slip of paper pressed into his palm. His fingers curled around the note and his breath hitched as he watched Kenny walk out the door with that sexy, tempting smile on his face.

There was an address, a room number and a time. Nothing else, but Kai needed no further instruction. Had his mind not been filled with lust, Kai might have wondered when Kenny had had the time to write out that information. Perhaps he might have realized that their meeting had been no accident. However, all Kai thought about for the rest of the day was those full lips and slim hips, and everything else seemed unimportant.

Kenny was waiting for him at the door, right on time. He grabbed the tattered old scarf that protected Kai's throat from the chill Russian night and pulled the willing young man into the room. Wherever Kenny had learned, he had learned well, for Kai was soon drowning in sensation.

Too long, it had been far too long since he'd been with another like this. Kai hungered for every touch, and Kenny felt his desire and responded with equal intensity. Apparently, it had been too long for both of them.

It was a surprise when Kenny took charge, and even more surprising when Kai let it happen without a fight. Kai needed contact and did not care how he got it, and if Kenny needed control then he did not mind. Nor did he mind when Kenny was a little rough, in fact that suited him just fine. This wasn't lovemaking; it was pure, raw sex and Kai wanted no illusions to the contrary.

He shivered pleasantly when Kenny whispered that he made such pretty sounds while being fucked.

A month was spent in this manner. Kai wondered what had caused the change in the other, but in their golden hours together he couldn't bring himself to ask. He wasn't sure he wanted the answer, anyways. He did, however, ask why Kenny had gone after him of all people. His only answer was a shrug of graceful shoulders, and that was that.

Kai saw Kenny to the airport on the first Tuesday of March, a cold a dreary day. There was no crying, no tears or false declarations or empty promises. Why start now, after all? They had never tried to sugarcoat what they did, because it hadn't been about love. It had been about need, desire, companionship, and that was all.

So when Kai lay in his bed, alone for the first time in a month, he wept and told himself that it was not love.

END


End file.
